


I Got You

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: There was a new tenant that came last night and he was standing at Sehun's door with a pack of rice cakes the next morning.  Sehun didn't have to peek, it was Minseok.





	I Got You

Sehun had been frustrated for the past few days, for some reasons. First, his favorite prostitute had _days off_ , and secondly, someone was moving in next door and Sehun couldn’t relieve himself at peace. The houses were soundproofed except from the walls of the bathroom, which echoed everything that was being done on the other side. Chitchats, laughter, and moving furniture. Sehun freaking hated that.

Third, he was going to have an exam on the next day, and god knows how he needed Xiumin, his favorite playtoy from the downtown nightclub at the other side of the city, to just help him release some tension. Eventually after few hours, the noises from the next door stopped, so Sehun chose to go back to study some more.

He glared at Jongin who was sleeping on the floor with his boyfriend, Chanyeol, the landlord’s son. They looked disgustingly cute and despite his resolve not to date, Sehun envied them.

He worked on his studying for a while before Jongin joined his side, sleepy still, and laid on his own bed to study. “The neighbor is here?” Jongin asked, to which Sehun nodded. “Maybe we should welcome the new tenant. He must be a student like us. Most of them are.”

“I am seriously not in the mood,” Sehun huffed in a hurried manner. “I got twenty pages to memorize before tomorrow.”

Jongin nodded at that, realizing how screwed Sehun felt. A knock made Jongin leave the bed and head to the front door. Sehun vaguely heard something, and surprisingly it sounded like... Xiumin? So Sehun paused for a bit, before Jongin returned with a basket of sweets.

“The new tenant handed me a basket of candies to apologize for the noises.”

Sehun picked the first candy his hand could hold. “What is he like?” Sehun asked absently.

“Cute cat eyes, although he looks like a squirrel. He is lean, short, and blond.” At that, Sehun nearly choked on his candy. It _did_ sound like Xiumin. “His name is Kim Minseok.”

Sehun and Jongin didn’t speak of it after that. He had better things to do anyway.

 

The next day, Sehun was happy that he finished his part time job early. His day tips could pay him an hour with Xiumin and he was planning to enjoy it.

He got into the nightclub without even glancing at the bouncer and headed straight downstairs, in an underground whorehouse. The girl at the reception smiled at him as soon as he got in. “He is with a client right now, wait here.”

Sehun felt his body knots tightened. He needed him now and thankfully, she told him to go to Xiumin’s assigned room. Sehun got in to find Xiumin on a massage chair, looking drained. He didn’t bother to ask or talk as he pulled the man out of the chair and pinned him down.

“Oh, my sweet regular.” Xiumin purred. “I missed you, a lot.”

“Really?” Sehun hissed. “Then why did you leave? Why did you disappear? I fucking needed you and you were on your days off.” Xiumin wore an expression Sehun disliked. “You make me my head clear before exams, I told you _that._ ” ~~~~

“You did.” Xiumin pushed Sehun away. “Let me make it up to you.”

He was already naked, Sehun realized, so he focused on getting Sehun’s pants undone. Sehun grunted as Xiumin gave his dick tiny kitten licks.

“I missed this size.”

Sehun was not just thick but he also had the length. It was rare for anyone to be able to take him fully, except Xiumin. Like right this time. Xiumin had swallowed him to the point Sehun could feel himself going past the man's throat. He moaned, holding Xiumin tighter and holding his hips from thrusting, even though Xiumin knew his limits and could take him just fine. He always did which made Xiumin special for Sehun.

Xiumin couldn’t talk for few minutes and said nothing as he faced Sehun’s hard as rock dick, picking a condom and coating Sehun with it and a huge squeeze of lube. He coated Sehun slowly, massaging it. “Come here.” Sehun ordered and Xiumin knelt on top of Sehun, leaning in to kiss Sehun who pouted to him.

Sehun’s hand landed on Xiumin’s peachy butt with loud slaps which made Xiumin mewl in his lips. Xiumin slided Sehun in slowly until he was deeply in. So deeply that Xiumin found himself shuddering hard, moaning in a shocking ecstasy.

“You missed the feeling, right?” Sehun asked.

Xiumin eagerly nodded.

“Please Sehun…” Xiumin moaned his pleas as his tears fell. “Move, please.”

Sehun was not one to be asked twice. He moved frenetically, pushed by the desire to see Xiumin turned into a mess sooner.

He only had one hour after all. Xiumin enjoyed Sehun’s presence inside him a lot, Sehun could tell. A blush creeping in Xiumin face as he released in Sehun’s chest. Sehun thanked his fast thinking, taking off his shirt as soon as Xiumin slide in. Xiumin was tired, so Sehun pushed him to lay down. He caressed Xiumin’s face for a moment. “May I?”

Xiumin nodded, spreading himself to Sehun who held his ankles. The first thrust got Xiumin screaming.

Sehun loved how Xiumin was oversensitive after coming so he slide out and slammed in deep enough to feel his hips collide hard with Xiumin’s back.

“I am going crazy.” Xiumin whined as Sehun went on that way. When Sehun had reached his own release, Xiumin was close to his second, so Sehun kindly wrapped the man’s length, squeezing it and harshly brought Xiumin to release, as he kissed Xiumin hungrily. It was soon over and both Sehun and Xiumin were spent and satiated. He laid down and pulled Xiumin close.

“You are the best fuck I have had since the last time you came here,” Xiumin admitted with a smile. “But you should consider stopping all this.”

Sehun looked at him confusedly. “What?” Sehun asked as Xiumin left his side to the massage chair, which helped him to relieve soreness. “Why would I have to stop?”

“Your dependency on sex will come in your way, Sehun. I am just saying for the sake of the good fucks.” Sehun glared at him and Xiumin sigh. “I will retire soon.” Sehun sat up, shocked. “So stop coming to this nightclub if you come for me. It will make it hard for me to give up on you.”

“Aren’t you already?” Sehun fixed himself and wore his shirt before throwing the money on Xiumin’s face. He could hear the man’s defeated sigh as he walked out but could do nothing as he left. Tears welled in his eyes as he took the bus back home.

 

Xiumin was his first. It happened back in senior high school where his friends managed to get him a fake ID and few bucks. He was about to get a girl but his eyes soon landed on Xiumin who noticed him back. He got a hint and followed Xiumin to a room. “Well, hello sweetheart. First time in a whorehouse?” He asked, to which Sehun, shy back then, only nodded. “How much do you have?” Xiumin pouted when Sehun showed him the little he had left. “Not much for real things but I can blow you if you want.”

Sehun blushed. “Blow me?” he asked, flustered, but Xiumin already unzipped his pants and pushed it down. “Wait… I…”

“A virgin?” Xiumin asked him in curiosity and soon got an embarrassed nod. “Do you want me to show you what blowing means?”

Sehun nodded and it was how it started. In high school, Sehun could barely have money for a fifteen minutes but it was always the best fifteen minutes of his life. In summer however, Sehun got himself a part time job just to pay himself an hour with Xiumin.

His first hour and first real sex time. He can never forget it. He was unexperienced and nearly torn Xiumin open but Xiumin reassured him it was okay, he was not the first to be rough with him.

It made Sehun feel so guilty but also so eager to learn how to please Xiumin enough to hear his name screamed in pleasure. He managed to do just that and Xiumin usually praise their sex now.

He did not expect it to end after three years.

 

“I thought you went to Xiumin today.” Jongin looked at him while Chanyeol was busy kissing his back, both in the living room floor.

They were naked under the covers, Sehun noticed, and he frowned further. “I was and came back as soon as I was done with him.”

“Oh. You sound pissed,” Chanyeol pointed out and Sehun huffed a curse under his breath as he got in his bed. Jongin’s hand landed on his back and he tensed a little.

“What is it, Sehun?” Jongin asked him kindly and Sehun found himself about to sob at that. He needed someone right now but not Jongin.

“Xiumin asked me to stop seeing him because he is retiring soon,” Sehun growled. “No prostitute retire.”

Jongin slapped his butt. “That is mean.” Jongin made Sehun to face him. “Xiumin deserves a decent life like any of us. You can not deny him that just because you want to fuck him.”

Sehun sighed at that. He closed his eyes and tried to ease his anger.

“Give it time. Maybe you will meet someone and forget Xiumin altogether.”

“I won’t.” Sehun insisted. “He is my first everything, I can’t just forget that.”

Jongin laughed at that. “Well, he will never be your first love and first boyfriend. So stop thinking he is your first everything.” Jongin kept on laughing while Sehun frowned at him. “Silly you, Sex is not everything.”

Jongin left him at that and Sehun pouted, as he knew it was not everything. It was a dependency, just like Xiumin said. He tried to hold his sobs but as Jongin and Chanyeol moans reached him, he could only sob through his pillow.

 

He had to stop seeing Xiumin and he tried to. He tried to focus on anything else. He really did. After three months, Sehun had another exam and his stress level reached up so high that made Jongin worried.

“Why don’t you take a break and go see Xiumin tonight.” Jongin recommended and Sehun was too stressed to argue even if it took him time to break his resolves.

He reached the whorehouse late, around 4 am, and the girl was nearly asleep. He made it to the room only to find Xiumin busy.

The client had knotted Xiumin in a way that made Sehun’s blood run cold. Sehun could read the horror in Xiumin’s expression and his screams grew louder as he stood there. Xiumin clearly wanted Sehun to leave or look away.

Sehun stood there stoned for a moment but soon moved as he left the place and ran back home. The horrific images were still playing in his mind as he got in his room and hugged his pillows. Jongin was not around which meant he was in Chanyeol’s place, and Sehun thanked god for that. “I am no longer going back.” He slept for roughly two hours before waking up from a nightmare.

He went to school, passing his exams with a tense mind and broken heart, and headed to his work where he took an extra shift. He did not want to rest. He did not want to pause and think. He wanted the image to just stop.

Yet it did not, Sehun found himself waking up, all sweat and tears, while Chanyeol jumped to his side from Jongin’s bed. “It was a nightmare,” Chanyeol deadpanned. “It won’t happen.”

Sehun shook his head and tried to hold himself but he only could hide his eyes and sniff. It was not just a nightmare. It was Xiumin’s life and Sehun finally understood. There was always marks on his body, bruises, bite marks, but he disallowed Sehun to mark him and Sehun never actually planned to. Xiumin was his in his mind.

“I am an idiot.” A hand patted on his head and he looked at Jongin with no Chanyeol in his sight. “He was suffering there and I was mad at him for not being there. I am a selfish bastard,” he continued.

“No. You were oblivious and I don’t know what opened your eyes on his suffering,” Jongin said softly.

Sehun burst in sobs, relating what he had seen to Jongin and Chanyeol who came in. “Xiumin’s screams still rings in my ears. He screamed harder when he saw me,” Sehun hiccupped. “He didn’t want me to see him like that.”

Jongin held Sehun close while Chanyeol gave him a cup of water. “Then do what Xiumin told you to do and stop going there. This would be the best for you both.”

Sehun nodded as he sobbed a little more in Jongin’s hold. They parted to sleep, as Jongin made sure that Sehun had calmed down.

 

Sehun failed his semester. He was not surprise, he failed most his exams since the last time he and Xiumin had sex. He was not mad about it either. It was his fault to depend on sex to clear his mind.

Meanwhile, Jongin and Chanyeol moved in. They planned to live fully together until Chanyeol left for his military services. “Why don’t you do your mandatory service with him?”

Jongin dismissed him by telling Sehun, “Get the breakfast table ready.” Jongin’s service was with Sehun, the latter knew it, but he could volunteer and start it sooner. “The neighbor showed up early this morning, while you are asleep and gave us bakeries. They are in the microwave.”

Sehun picked it and smelled the nice smell of it for a moment before walking back to the table. “I wonder why I am never around when he shows up.”

“You are either asleep or still not home when he does.”

Sehun huffed at that, ignoring the statement. He tried to focus on his tasks but somehow, Xiumin’s face, gaged and teary, slapped his memories again and his face went grim.

“Sehun?” The said man looked at Jongin who flashed him a worried look. “Why do you look like someone stole your food?”

“Nothing.” It was supposed to be nothing but Sehun couldn’t shake that off. It was a permanent scar in his mind.

Chanyeol showed up and Sehun was glad Jongin’s focus was no longer on him. He was ready to leave the house for his job when he heard Chanyeol loud voice greeting someone. “Oh, Minseok-ssi. It is rare to see you at this time.”

“I forgot my wallet and phone and came to pick them.”

The voice was more than familiar, the stoned Sehun remarked. It was Xiumin’s voice. He hesitated but as he heard the door open, he ran off.

“Hey! Sehun ah!” Chanyeol called and Sehun’s heart raced. He did not take the elevator, running the three level stairway down in a panic rush.

He made it early to work, and focused twice hard on it before heading home tired as ever.

When he finished his work and went home, he got in the elevator, resting on the wall. He heard Jongin’s voice so he kept the door open for the man who got in, followed by Chanyeol. “Oh. Sehun! How great you came early.”

“I came just in time.” Sehun had still his eyes closed as he huffed it and soon groaned as Jongin jabbed his side. “Ow. Bitch! Tha—”

He froze. Xiumin in black medium-length hair was standing in front of him.

Jongin seemed to read his shock. “Minseok Hyung, this potty mouth is my roommate, Oh Sehun. He studies with your brother.” The last information made Sehun frown but he still silently nodded, pulling Chanyeol as a shield. “He is very shy with strangers, don’t mind him,” Jongin added.

Minseok chuckled even if it came out shaken. “Jongdae had mentioned that before.” He bowed. “Nice to meet you, Oh Sehun. I am Kim Minseok.” Sehun forced Chanyeol to cover him fully and Minseok chuckled. “He is so cute.”

It struck Sehun’s heart. Xiumin never called him cute since they started having sex. He felt the tears well in his eyes and his sides started to hurt from how much he was tense. Once they reached their level, Sehun remained behind Chanyeol until Jongin yanked his boyfriend. “I forgot the grocery bags! Hurry!” Jongin and Chanyeol ran off and Sehun was suddenly alone with Xiumin… or Minseok.

He was confused truly. Minseok seemed frozen there as well and looked at Sehun the moment Sehun looked at him. The tall kid stepped back at that and walked away.

“Sehun…”

Sehun realized he was shaking badly, his hand had missed the keyhole many times when hands held his and he yanked it away, nearly throwing the keys out from the open veranda. Sehun groaned at that looking for the keys but Minseok took them first and opened the door. “I will…”

Sehun pulled him to a hug. A sudden hug that exposed all his emotions. He was sobbing by the time he locked his arms around Minseok. “I am sorry.”

He let Minseok go and got in, running to his room and sitting in his bed while frenetically breathing.

His lungs weighted tons and his eyes were burning but he didn’t sob. He was confused. He was burning in sweet pain. His body ached at his contact with Minseok’s body while his heart raced in pain.

“Sehun?” Jongin’s voice reached him and he looked at the door where Jongin stood. “Are you okay?” Sehun nodded and Jongin approached him instead. “What is it, Sehun? Your… reaction to with the neighbor is odd.”

“I just was embarrassed,” Sehun tried to act normal. “I made a fool out of myself.”

Jongin chuckled as he sat by his side. “He found you cute. Don’t worry.” Jongin soon realized how shaken Sehun was. “Sehun…”

“I missed Xiumin.” Sehun lied smoothly and thankfully, Jongin bought the lie. He left him alone but faith tested Sehun again.

 

Exams approached and he felt stressed about it, trying to focus, quitting his job. He was obviously stressed enough to make Jongin try and figure a way to de-stress his friend. “Why don’t you join Jongdae?” Jongdae was Minseok’s youngest brother, a year younger than Sehun. “He is in your class anyway.”

Sehun wanted to say no but he was mentally tired to argue so he approached Jongdae who blinked at him as he did so.

“You want a study buddy? We are neighbors and I need someone to study with.”

Jongdae brightened up at the idea. “Sure. We will go study there now? It is quieter than the library and my brothers will be there to help.”

Sehun regretted his decision immediately. He did not want to meet Minseok. Not yet.

They headed home which thankfully was empty. Sehun observed the neatness and the normalcy of the place. The house smelled nice and the sets of furniture were simple yet cozy. Sehun definitely liked the place. Jongdae invited him to sit down before picking a bowl of chips.

“Minseok-hyung made them. He tries to keep me away from street snacks as much as possible so he handmade most of them. He owns a coffee shop now,” Jongdae told Sehun who snapped his head up at the information but said nothing as an unfamiliar man got in. “This Junmyeon hyung. Jun-hyung, this is Oh Sehun. He is with me to study for the upcoming test.”

“Good to know. Welcome, Sehun.” Junmyeon sounded serene and kind, Sehun could see similarities with Minseok’s persona. Minseok got in to the room as well. He froze there as Sehun did but neither of the brothers noticed.

“Can he stay, Hyung? He is studying with me,” Jongdae asked and Minseok frowned.

“I thought you were a senior.”

Sehun found himself about to sob. “I failed my last year exams,” Sehun commented darkly. “I redid a year.” Minseok looked at him guiltily. “I hope you don’t mind me being here.”

Minseok shook his head. “You are welcome to stay.” His tone did not say otherwise but Sehun felt like leaving.

Thankfully, Minseok left after leaving fresh bakeries and a kettle of latte to his brothers. Junmyeon went to his room with his share while Jongdae got him to focus on studying. They revised until Minseok came back from work after closing the shop. It was then when Sehun realized that Jongdae had slept and that his body did hurt. He was about to leave when Minseok approached them but a hand on his wrist made him freeze there.

He took his brother to his bed and tucked him in before joining Sehun.

“Follow me.” Minseok walked Sehun out and pulled him to a hidden spot. A spot where Sehun did hide in to sob his trauma at first. It was a tight fit for them both but none of them pulled off. “Sehun…”

“I never told a soul about who you were and I don’t plan to,” Sehun mumbled and Minseok looked up to meet his tearing eyes. “You quitted being Xiumin. It is over.”

Minseok held Sehun’s cheeks, drying his tears. “Yes, it is over for Xiumin.” Sehun pushed him away at that. “But not for Minseok.” Sehun froze and looked back at Minseok who looked heartbroken. “Is Minseok not enough?” Sehun wanted to kiss Minseok right then and there and Minseok could read that. “Should I return to be Xiumin in order to have you back?” Sehun felt as if he got slapped and he was. “After all, Xiumin knew that it was the only way he will get Sehun. Even for one hour.”

“That is not true,” Sehun said and glared at him. “I asked you to meet me outside the whorehouse before.” Sehun looked away. “You refused.”

“You were a high school student back then,” Minseok deadpanned. “Your body was still so squishy and smooth… you can not blame me for trying to protect you.” Sehun nodded because it was true. “If it makes you happy, I would have said yes otherwise.”

“Yes to what?” Sehun looked at him confusedly. “To date me? I was using you, Xiumin.” Sehun looked away. “I was using you to satisfy a dependence or to have a moral support before exams. I was using you.”

A hand on his shoulder made Sehun realize how tense he was.

“I wouldn’t mind it. If you use me, I wouldn’t…”

Sehun held his cheeks. “If you are trying to please my ego in order to keep your dirty past from your brothers then be happy. I don’t plan on telling anyone.” Sehun looked at him with rage. “Just stop acting like anything between us was ok.”

Minseok held his hands and tiptoed to kiss Sehun, chastely, and as he pulled back he held Sehun’s cheeks. “I am trying to get you back, idiot.” Minseok was about to sob. “I missed you so much. I was looking for a chance to see you every week. Sehun… my brothers know I was whoring to pay their food and scholar fees. I am not ashamed of my sacrifices.”

Sehun felt his heart burst and it did which made him sniff. “I missed you too,” Sehun’s voice was shaking. “But I still have nightmares… from the way you were abused.”

Minseok rested his head on Sehun’s chest. “You did not comeback since?” Minseok asked him a petite voice.

Sehun leaned on the wall and sighed. “I didn’t.”

Minseok wrapped his waist as that and Sehun wrapped Minseok close. They stood there for a whole solid minutes before parting. “Sehun… I…”

“I know.” Sehun sighed. “That I am still depending on you. That my failed year only proved that. But, I am fine. I will get over it.”

Minseok tightened his hold. “I am not enough now? I am no longer a whore. I can be a decent friend.”

Sehun pushed him at that. “I can’t see you as a friend, hyung.” Sehun nearly walked away.

But Minseok’s sob slowed him down. “Can’t I be your boyfriend then?” it made Sehun look back to the sobbing Minseok. “I want you back. I always wanted you. Even back then. I always dreamed of us being more than… what we used to be.” Minseok looked away, trying to hold himself from being loud. “You treated me like a person you needed and it made me wonder if I was enough to be your boyfriend…”

“You are.” Sehun cut in and made Minseok to face him. “You definitely are. I just… I don’t want to make my nightmares true and be in that man’s place.” Minseok gave him a shocked look. “This is my nightmare, hyung. I see myself doing all that to you and it scares me shitless.”

“Sehun…” Minseok softly called and Sehun hugged him. “This is why you were sorry.”

“I am sorry,” Sehun said. “I can’t hurt you. You were someone meaningful to me. A support system when I needed one. I can’t hurt you more than I did.”

“You _are_ hurting me.” Minseok pushed him away. “Let us try. I just want a chance… to try and have you as Minseok not as Xiumin,” Minseok asked, but Sehun could only sigh. “Please?”

Sehun observed him for a moment. “Fine. But if it is hurting you, I will end this.”

Minseok looked like a kid who was given his claimed candy after crying his heart out. Sehun found himself holding his cheeks and smiling softly.

“Go to sleep, hyung.”

Minseok did, but only after claiming a deep, familiar kiss. “Good night, my Sehun.”

  
  


Sehun met Minseok often after that as Sehun and Jongdae got closer and Sehun seemed to loosen up, studying better.

“I knew a study buddy was the key to your stress.” Jongin commented and Sehun did not deny that. He did not talk about the new kind of intimacy that Minseok built up.

They exchanged numbers and Minseok was kind to send Sehun sweet messages. “Eat well, boyfriend. I love how slim you are but I prefer you healthy.” “Don’t overwork yourself, my baby wolf.” “I missed you.”

They did not try to be alone until Sehun had passed his exams. He was shocked at how good he did that he texted Minseok to meet him after work. He had set a chair in the hideout and waited until Minseok approached him tiredly. Sehun led him to sit and knelt in front of him.

“I got a B+,” Sehun announced, Minseok only blinked at him. “In my exams. I got a B+”

Minseok gasped and wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck, hugging him out of joy. “I am so proud of you.”

“Thank you, Minseok-hyung.” Sehun pulled Minseok up and sat down to pull Minseok in his laps. Minseok had parted his legs to make himself comfortable and hugged Sehun tight. “I did it without this dependency.”

Minseok smiled happily. “I am proud of you, Sehun. From the first day you came to me, I always had been proud of you.” Sehun frowned. “You grew stronger every time you came. You were a fast learner.”

“I actually googled everything and watched porn on many websites,” Sehun admitted. “Even if it was confusing at first but I learned.”

Minseok looked surprised but soon laughed heartily. “So cute.” Minseok glowed happily. “I told you that you treated me as a person you needed.” Sehun blushed. “And let me be honest, I doubted you had ever considered me as a prostitute.”

“Not all the time.” Sehun shyly slide his hands on Minseok’s buns when Minseok leaned to kiss him. “Hyung…”

“I want you tonight,” Minseok purred in his ear, he felt Sehun tense. “As Minseok, Sehun. Not as Xiumin. Treat me as Minseok.”

“I am scared, Hyung,” Sehun whispered as he held Minseok from moving. He looked horrified and Minseok smiled.

“And I love you.” Sehun blinked at him with a confused pout. Minseok sighed. “You are the only one ever to keep coming for nearly three years. Every weekend.” Minseok rested his forehead on Sehun’s. “Did you expect me to be unfazed? To not feel anything?”

“But love…”

“Can’t a prostitute love?” Sehun objected and Minseok kissed him deeply. “I loved you so damn much. God, I wouldn’t try to get you back otherwise.”

It made sense suddenly and Sehun could only kiss him deeply. Minseok manage to slide out, pull Sehun on his feet. They barely made it out when they were face to face with Jongin who had a very smug face.

“Shut up,” Sehun huffed and Jongin held his hands up before looking at Minseok who hid himself behind Sehun.

“So he _is_ Xiumin,” Jongin teased, “The love of your life.” Sehun blushed madly. “The reason you nearly had no sleep for five months.”

“Jongin, please. Don’t spoil this moment,” Sehun whined and Jongin stepped aside letting them pass and Minseok quickly took Sehun to his room. Sehun sat down and sighed. He was about to talk when he noticed that Minseok had already took off his shirt and fidgeted waiting. “Come here.”

“Sehun-ah,” Minseok whimpered as Sehun pulled belt. Minseok was hard. Sehun could tell. “Touch me?”

Sehun caressed his waist. “Let me see you first.” Minseok stood confusedly for a moment before taking his clothes off and stood naked for Sehun to see. “You still keep that cock ring I bought you.” Sehun blushed noticing how the pink ribbon cock ring matched Minseok’s pinkish hard length.

“I have wore it since I left,” Minseok then caressed Sehun’s hands on his length. “It was the first gift I ever had, after all.” Sehun stood and made him lift his arms up, inspecting him. “What are you doing?”

“Seeing you.” Sehun observed every hidden mole, every curve, every scar, with intensity before looking at Minseok’s teary face. “I didn’t have enough time to see you before.”

“I know, Sehun-ah.” Minseok held his hand. “Can I… see you too?” Sehun stopped what he was doing to strip under Minseok’s shy eyes. “You have a beautiful waist.”

“You have beautiful buds.” Minseok blushed and nearly moaned as Sehun caressed his nipples. He led Minseok to the bed and nearly spread his legs but Minseok stopped him.

“Wait. I need to go to the toilets firsts.”

Sehun chuckled at Minseok embarrassed expression. He sat down, looking around the bed, finding that Minseok had not only lube but also few toys around, among them a plug Sehun gifted with the ribbon. Minseok returned few minutes after that smelling like soap.

“You smelled good before,” Sehun commented and Minseok blushed as Sehun held him close and hugged him.

“I cleaned myself from the inside… I hoped you would… do me without condom,” Minseok admitted shyly. “The condom felt like a Xiumin thing and I want to…”

Sehun pulled him to a kiss, which allowed Minseok to relax fully. “Let me see first,” Sehun seductively whispered and led Minseok to the bed and spread his legs. Minseok expected something but instead Sehun sat there, looking at Minseok’s genitals in pure admiration. “You are so pinkish. So delicious looking.” Minseok’s manhood and butthole twitched at the compliment. He sat up, noticing that Minseok was shedding tears and even sobbed as Sehun faced him, hiding his eyes. “Why are you crying?”

“You feel so surreal,” Minseok whimpered. “I suffered a lot. I nearly gave up on the dream of having a normal life but you happened, Sehun. I don’t know how and what to feel.” Sehun realized how hard it was for Minseok so he pulled Minseok to a hug. “I…”

“Don’t cry,” Sehun shushed him as he pasted kisses all over Minseok’s body. Minseok relaxed even when Sehun tightened the ring. Minseok’s hands remained in Sehun’s arms. “I will wreck you tonight.”

“Yes, please,” Minseok pleaded as Sehun made him hold on to the bed frame. He picked some lube, lubed his hand that found Minseok’s length, shaping it in his mind as he leaned to suck on Minseok’s nipples. Minseok was already shaking as he was sensitive around the nipples and Sehun knew where to mark his teeth.

This time Sehun marked Minseok as his with angry hickeys all over his chest and abs while his fingers reached for the rim, sliding a finger around it. Sehun paused, picked the lube, and made Minseok get on his knees. “Don’t put too much lube.” Minseok pleaded. “I want to feel you.”

“Oh you will,” Sehun leaned in to kiss his butt before spreading the lube all over the man’s buns. He massaged the man’s butt cheeks, squeezing them in his hands. “You are all mine, right?”

“Yes,” Minseok half moaned-half screamed it.

“You are my baby boy, right?” Sehun slapped his butt, squeezed the whole way to the twitching hole and slid his lubed finger as Minseok screamed another _yes_. He simply slid it in and out, making Minseok whine, to slide some more lube inside of him. “You will scream my name as I fuck you, will you?”

“Sehun! Ah!” Minseok screamed as an answer and Sehun pushed his tip in. He pushed in neither slow or fast and leaned to pinch Minseok’s nipples much to Minseok’s delight. “Sehun! Sehun-ah!”

“My baby boy is tighter than usual. Good boy,” Sehun praised before sliding out. He faced the rim. “It is getting my size so perfectly. Damn how I love your hole!” Minseok gave him a flushed smile, wiggled his butt so Sehun charged back in, and gave his all, forcing Minseok to sit up. “How do I feel, baby?”

“You feel so good, Sehun-ah!” Minseok marveled with Sehun inside him. He moaned as sinfully loud as he gave lewd sounds. Sehun felt his orgasm reach the climax fast and suddenly slowed down. “Ah. Sehun feels so good.”

“Minseok feels good too. Really good,” Sehun moaned that in Minseok’s ear. “So beautifully good.” Minseok was soon a sobbing mess as Sehun sped up suddenly, riding each other to a mind-blowing climax. Minseok was leaking by the time Sehun let him lay down. Sehun flipped him and untied his length as he swallowed him whole.

Minseok screamed his moans as he filled Sehun’s throat. Spent and tired, Minseok opened his arms for Sehun who slid himself inside Minseok before hugging him tightly. “I want to spend my life like this. Full of you.”

“I will fill you more. But now, let us rest first.” Sehun slid out and cuddled Minseok who hugged him smiling. They slept for few hours when Minseok woke up on knocks. Tiny knocks on the door.

Sehun woke up as Minseok left his side and opened the door. “We heard you scream.” A hushed voice said. Minseok must have been loud enough to be heard beyond soundproofed doors and walls. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. Don’t worry. I was… I will explain later,” Minseok replied. Sehun thought Minseok may have never told his brothers about him. He sat up as Minseok joined him in bed. “Sorry, That was Jongdae.”

“They don’t know we are together,” Sehun stated, Minseok shook his head.

“Junmyeon knows. I told him everything about you,” Minseok explained as he caressed Sehun’s facial hair. “I just worried about Jongdae being awkward around you if he knew so I kept him in the shadow. I may tell him about tonight’s activity but never with whom.”

“If it will bother him, tell him after we graduate,” Sehun sleepily mumbled so as he pasted few kisses in Minseok’s neck before noticing the man’s displeased look. “What?”

“I think your cum slid out,” Minseok pouted. “I should have used a plug to keep it in.” Sehun blushed and kissed Minseok’s eyes, nose before kissing him. “Wanna go on a second round? I want to be full of you.”

“You got work tomorrow.” Sehun genuinely worried for Minseok but the man dismissed him.

He stood to pick a pink butt plug—the one Sehun got with the cock ring, and set it near him. Sehun sat down on the edge of the bed, lubing himself, when Minseok knelt above him. Minseok pushed his hands away from his dick and slid the tip of it.

“Hold on tight.” Minseok held on Sehun’s neck, before slamming himself down, sliding Sehun so deep he nearly blacked out from ecstasy. He moaned loud as Sehun pulled his hair back and sucked his nipples hungrily.

He rode Sehun to oblivion and neared his orgasm when he felt a hand on his length, squeezing it shut. Sehun switched their position, a hand on Minseok’s length and one forcing his legs apart. He slowed down and sped up, altering his angle as Minseok writhed under him. He was leaking by the time Sehun found a very electrifying angle that he abused until Minseok arched wrecked and exploded as soon Sehun let go. “I am not done with you.” Minseok smiled at that.

“Give me more. Give more of you, Sehun.”

And he got what he asked for. Sehun pushed his legs apart, his hips slapping Minseok’s skin as he went balls deep. Sehun gave him all his strength to the point Minseok started shaking, convulsing in a painful overstimulation.

Sehun loved that look on Minseok’s face. A smiling orgasming face. Minseok reached for Sehun to hold as Sehun speeded up and he held his hand back, mingling their fingers. Minseok moaned his name over and over as he filled Minseok’s insides with a load of two rounds. Minseok leisurely crossed his ankles behind Sehun as he felt his boyfriend about to pull out. He picked the plug and slid it in as Sehun slid out.

“It looks so pretty on you,” Sehun caressed the heart shaped end of the plug. Minseok shyly smiled at that.

“Your taste is pretty,” then Minseok pulled Sehun to lay by his side. “Do you have any class in the morning?” Sehun nodded, a content and happy expression filling his expression. “Work hard at school, okay?”

“Anything to make you happy.” Sehun kissed him leisurely, as they laid comfortably, and massaged his sore butt as he observed Minseok sleep. He realized how beautiful it felt to have Minseok. He covered Minseok and wore his clothes, leaving to his own bed as he had only few hours before school.

He found Chanyeol and Jongin sleeping naked, so he covered them and lay down, sleeping as soon as he closed his eyes. His school life was great since. He and Minseok would sit in their hideout, holding hands and talk or just enjoy the silence.

 

It was one of those nights, which Minseok spoke about his previous career choice.

“Mom sold me,” he told Sehun who looked at him in shock. “She had no choice. Junmyeon had a cancer and so was she. He was a kid back then. Fifteen, as I was sixteen, and Jongdae was twelve. They wanted Jongdae at first but mom refused to hurt him. She told me I was old enough to protect my mind from them. That I have to take care of my brothers once she dies and a broken twelve years old kid will be hard to raise.”

“But you were a kid too. How old were you when I met you? Nineteen?”

Minseok nodded. “About to be twenty.” Minseok smiled and kissed Sehun’s head. “About that time, Junmyeon was still in the hospital and I had to find an extra job so I worked in the morning, this is how the coffee shop idea came to me and how I planned my way out.” Minseok looked at the distance ahead. “But at first… I think I would have lost it if not for the hope that it will be over. Mom kept telling me so everytime I come back home, sobbing. It will be soon over, Minseok. And she was right.”

Sehun caressed his hair. “You came from a long way, Hyung. I admire your strength.” Minseok was about to say something. “I know that the remaining of that past still linger in your mind but you will get through it. You got me after all.”

Minseok smiled at that, shedding tears. “You know when Junmyeon knew what Mom did to me, he nearly died.” Minseok sniffed. “But I made him swear he will heal and grow to be what I want to be. This is why he pursued the business management major. I wanted it.”

“You did not study?” Sehun looked shocked. “At all?”

“I graduated high school, barely. It was hard to focus on anything when an old man use your ass every night for two years,” Minseok admitted. “I thought the military will change anything…” Minseok sighed sadly.

“What happened?”

Minseok shook his head. “You can say I started to sell my body since then,” Minseok admitted. “Mom used to work in the whorehouse so it was easy to work with her. Thankfully, I didn’t have to meet her at work.” Sehun hugged Minseok tightly enough for Minseok to hear Sehun’s racing heart. He sobbed as much Sehun did that night.

“Let me tell you a secret,” Sehun said as he walked Minseok back home. “I never slept with anyone beside you.” Minseok gave him a shocked look. “Since the first touch, all I wanted was you and I will keep you. Okay?”

Minseok nodded. “Thank you, Sehun-ah.” The thing was, they did not try to have sex since their last night. Not that neither of them wanted to, but Sehun felt that Minseok feared he might get bored which was why he admitted the exclusivity.

He was not going to change that anytime soon. When he passed the semester he missed, Sehun applied in Minseok’s coffee shop. “I want to help you grow it hyung. At least until the opportunity to work for company comes up.”

Jongdae encouraged Minseok to accept, not even fazed by the fact Sehun was his brother ex-regular and current boyfriend. “It is all good and I want you to taste happiness while it lasts,” Jongdae said at that. “You deserve it after all.”

It made Sehun admire his boyfriend more. Only a loving brother will manage to gain his brothers’ support and love in such case. The work in the shop was slow, which pleased Sehun a lot. He could tease Minseok often, pull him to a kiss, or have a date as they close the coffee shop. With Sehun around, Minseok could close later than usual. He discovered that many costumers loved that new schedule.

“I am a lucky charm,” Sehun commented. “I will make an ad to raise the customer’s rate a little.”

“I would love that.” Minseok’s hand found its way to his pants. “You know… I find you hot in the uniform.”

“You are eatable as well,” Sehun commented. “But do you want to do this?”

Minseok shyly nodded. “I can no longer feel you,” Minseok pouted.

Sehun chuckled. “It took you time.” Minseok blushed and handed a remote control and a hulk size vibrator. “What is this?”

“I wanted to ask for your permission. I want to put this in me,” Minseok asked shyly.

Sehun held it and nodded. “You can use any toy you want. You can ask me to have sex with you anytime a day.” Minseok looked uncomfortable. “I understand it is not easy. If you want to do anything, ask me.”

Minseok shook his head. “Nothing...I just miss Sehun inside me but I don’t want to bother you a lot.” Minseok blushed, as he literally unzipped his pants, and pushed his pants down to plug himself. Sehun turned the vibration on the lowest speed. “Ah. It feel so good.”

“Not lubed?”

Minseok nodded as he fixed his pants. “It feel like a massage to my insides.” Sehun speeded up a little and Minseok moaned shamelessly. “God…”

Sehun suddenly stopped the vibrator, much to Minseok’s dismay. “Let us go home.” Minseok followed Sehun to his house but instead of stopping there, they headed to their corner. It was open but barely seen so it was like a public sex without the public. “Wait.” Sehun disappeared and came back with a phone stand.

“What is this? Are you going to record me?” Minseok looked frightened but Sehun only kissed him and pushed the stick in a hole. He made a space to hang their uniform and Minseok blushed. “I am sorry I freaked out.”

Sehun dismissed him. “If ever I wanted to record us, I will wait for your permission.” Sehun fixed the chair and sat in. “Now strip and hang your clothes there.” Minseok executed. “Try to keep quiet. We are outdoors.” Minseok nodded as the vibration started. He arched, giving Sehun a glorious sight when Sehun made him sit on him and Minseok grinded on him even with the dildo on. He even led Sehun’s hands in his body. One to his nipple and one to his eagerness.

Muffled loud moans left his lips as Sehun wrapped him and did not move, pinching his nipple roughly. His tiny sounds were enough to make Sehun hard.

“My baby is loud.” Minseok turned to face the surprised Sehun. “Min…”

“Let me suck you, please. Please. Please. Please,” Minseok begged in sobs and Sehun nodded, unzipping his pants for Minseok who was shaking. “Don’t stop me and please don’t stop.” Minseok fucked himself with the toy until Sehun reached it, as Minseok swallowed him like the old days. He did not try to stop Minseok, thrusting the vibrator he did put in maximum speed. When Minseok exploded his orgasm on the floor, Sehun was nearing his and Minseok took him there.

With the toy still vibrating inside him, Minseok laid on top of Sehun who pushed the thing out and softly massaged Minseok’s butt. “How do you feel, my baby boy?” he asked after a while.

“I want Sehun to fill my holes,” Minseok admitted. “I want to stop having nightmares of them touching me. Just Sehun. Only Sehun.”

Sehun was slapped by the realization and even if he was not okay with touching Minseok twenty-four seven, he decided to help Minseok through all that.

“What did they do to you that you want to do with me and replace their horror with our love making?” he asked Minseok after taking him home, letting him bath, and tucking him to bed. “Let me fill you every day, okay?”

“Will it be okay?”

Sehun nodded kindly and kissed his head. “I will get your uniform.” He soon returned with the uniform that hanged with his. Minseok was asleep, but he still lubed his dick and slid it on the burning hole. Minseok nearly had a heart attack. “It is me. Sleep. I am not going to move.” He spooned Minseok, dozing off as well.

 

The next day, he became touchier and Minseok appreciated that. He pulled Minseok to the bathroom as soon as the coffee got empty, leaving a simple barista, an ex-whore who Minseok befriended. Sehun was glad to find the dildo lubed this time. He nearly pushed it out when Minseok shuddered and moaned loudly. “Sehun…”

“Keep it down, baby.” Sehun slid himself in and fast moved, hissing compliments instead of his usual curses. He fucked Minseok so good for twenty minutes before he felt Minseok near. “Cum for me, my dear. You deserved it.” Minseok released in a loud moan as Sehun filled his insides. “My beautiful baby.” Minseok slid the dildo back and faced Sehun who kissed him, leisurely.

“Thank you.” Minseok smiled as Sehun massaged his back carefully.

“We need to check a doctor, to see how your body is doing.” Minseok looked at him in shock. “To check if you got better or if your back is taking me well and if I am not actually hurting you. I need to know that.”

Minseok looked at him in shock for a moment but soon started shedding tears. “I will go to a doctor.”

“We will both go,” Sehun commented. “I need to be with you, to give you strength, and protect you.” Minseok nodded and hugged Sehun who fixed his attire. “Let us work now.”

Sehun noticed that Minseok glowed more that day.

 

The doctor was someone Minseok knew since Junmyeon was diagnosed with cancer. Sehun noticed how she pulled Minseok to a warm hug as soon as he showed up. She faced Sehun who shook her hand.

“Sehun, Minseok’s boyfriend.” She looked at Minseok who blushed and held on Sehun. “I am here to ask you some questions.”

She nodded. “Sure but maybe after I check Minseok up?” He nodded and reassuringly smiled to Minseok who laid down, without his pants and underwear. She inspected his body for a while. “Are you back to be sexually active?”

“We are active but once or twice a week,” Sehun answered instead. “I hope it is not hurting Minseok.” She nodded and patted on Minseok’s butt softly for him to dress up again. “Is it bad? Shall we stop?”

The doctor sighed. “It is a miracle he got nothing serious. No infections, no internal injuries, and thank god no STDs.” She looked at him. “However, Minseok and you should have a checkup as regularly as Junmyeon.”

“I will make sure we will,.” Sehun assured. “But can we…” He noticed her expression. “I love my Hyung a lot, doctor. I won’t hurt him. I refuse to and if being sexually active hurt him, we will stop until he gets better.”

“Technically, his body grew adapted to an active sexual life style.” He nodded reassuringly for her to continue. “But he got many internal injuries before, I am just being cautious. Make sure to not be too rough.”

“I try to,” Sehun confirmed eagerly. “I try to limit us on one round or two. Nothing more.” Minseok blushed at that. “I massage his back often.”

“I would prefer if you massage his back before sex,” she recommended. “Or using warm lube and oils to relax him more.” Sehun nodded and picked his phone to save it on a memo. “I prescribed him medicines the last time he came, make sure he takes them regularly. That is all.” Sehun stood at that and bowed at her. “Call me in case of emergencies.”

“I will make sure I will. Thank you.” Sehun shook hands with her when she held his hands with a serious look.

“No.” She looked at Minseok then back to him. “Thank _you_ for being what Minseok needed.”

It made his heart sparkle. They went to work when they noticed Kyungsoo, Minseok’s co-worker, sobbing at the shop’s entrance. “What happened?”

“Nothing.” Kyungsoo answered. “Let us get started.” Minseok and Sehun worried for the man.

“Maybe an ex-client recognized him.” Sehun suggested. “Maybe they insulted him or something.” Minseok nodded worriedly, sighing as Sehun hugged him.

Kyungsoo looked more depressed with time and so was Minseok so Sehun took the matter in his hands. After he gave Minseok the best quickie of his life, leaving him rest in the staffroom, Sehun stood by Kyungsoo who was wiping glasses absently. “Who is hurting you?”

“Nobody.” Kyungsoo simply answered.

“Are you sustaining an illness?” Kyungsoo paused. “Close enough?”

Kyungsoo had to set the glass down. “My family want me to go back to my old job because my dad’s sickness got worse but I can’t. I have no power to keep up.”

Sehun patted on his back. “You are doing what you can and the coffee shop will soon get you enough money for the meds. You need to be patient and with our hard work, this place and our lives will blossom.”

Kyungsoo nodded, shedding tears. “I hope so.”

“Look, let us have a party in this place. I will let Jongin know, he got friends, and his boyfriend got friends too. But after we plan everything, deal? It will get us costumers since this coffee shop is closer to most universities.” Kyungsoo looked at the thoughtful man. “We should consider it a loss since we will hand over free drinks and discounted pastries but if we gain more costumers we will manage to balance things and gain more.”

“Good idea,” Minseok commented as he joined them.

The party was on in no time and Sehun had to ask Chanyeol and Jongin to help them serve people who filled the place. It was a fun party and they managed to get tips enough to minimize the loss, which made Kyungsoo happy.

The coffee shop was full since. They had to hire two waiters. One of them seemed to treat Kyungsoo rather strangely. Minseok and he spent more time working so they noticed that Kyungsoo was making more efforts, working from opening to closing, and that waiter tried to help him the best he could.

Kyungsoo seemed clueless but Minseok seemed to think otherwise so Sehun did not interfere. Their coffee shop flourished and they needed to keep up so Jongdae had joined and Junmyeon as well to handle the administrations.

“We need to get the garage next door and expand the space to maximize our capacity,” Junmyeon announced at the closing time. They hold meetings at that time. “I told him we want it and he agreed to hold it for us until we manage to save enough money.”

“How much time do you think we can manage the price of it?” Minseok asked worriedly. “I got money from the old job and mom’s saving too.”

Junmyeon held his hand with a stiff smile. “Keep them for the repair, the extra chairs and the extra tables.”

Minseok nodded and Jongdae handed him a paper.

“It will take us 4 to 5 months if we keep getting gains like today’s benefits,” Sehun stated with a sigh. “However, this is just statistics. We will need more as we will have to close for the repairs, which is a loss. Kyungsoo can’t handle a loss day.”

Kyungsoo blushed. “It is ok. What I get from tips is enough for my dad’s medicines and my part of benefits pay the hospital,” Kyungsoo said, fidgeting. “I am fine.”

They remained silent at that. “I will give him my tips,” Baekhyun offered. “I got a roommate which minimized my expenses to the half so you can take my tips if you need to.”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “I am really fine,” he reassuringly smiled as he and Baekhyun shared a warm look.

Minseok seemed to be happy at that. They went on their week well, as the extension of the coffee shop went smoothly as Sehun and Jongdae planned.

The only hurdle thing was Minseok’s suddenly urge to have more sex the entire time. Sehun was tired of it. He wanted more than sex and complained about it to Jongdae. “I don’t know how to fix this. I thought me touching him was helping him but it feel like it got worse.”

“Or he grew more open about it than before.” Jongdae patted on his shoulder. “Hyung is just showing more of his needs to you. As you told, he wants to wash off the old touches with your new ones and I think he is as much overwhelmed as you are.”

“I think you are right,” Sehun then sighed. He stood to leave when a hand held his and he looked at Junmyeon who handed him a letter. It was his military mandatory service, Sehun realized, that made Minseok so eager to touch more.

He went to Minseok’s room, waiting for the man who was showering. Minseok got in half-naked and Sehun groaned at him. “Hey! You will get cold.” He covered Minseok more and led him to bed.

Their interactions was silent for a while but soon Minseok picked the letter. “You read it. Are you going?”

“Yeah, it is a mandatory service.” Sehun smiled softly, kissing Minseok’s nose. “We will meet up in the days off, okay? Don’t make daddy worry for you.”

Minseok shed a tear and smiled. “I will be a good boy, Daddy. Can I get more of you, Daddy?”

Sehun chuckled and picked the letter, “I got a week left. So, let us have fun.”

And fun they had. Dates, gifts, love making, Sehun did not spare his energy to make Minseok happy for the week that when he had to leave, Minseok’s sadness was big.

“Don’t be sad. Daddy will call you once he can. Focus on the medicines, the coffee shop, and your brother, because I will be back, I will make sure to spoil my baby good.” It made Minseok blush but he still shed his tears when Sehun left.

 

Two years went by in a very slow pace even if Sehun and Minseok met up often. When he was done, he went to see his parents first but made it to Minseok’s place by midnight. He had messaged Jongin to alert Jongdae, who promised to lie to Minseok about his return date. Jongdae was waiting him by the door.

“Good to see you.” They half hugged, as much as Junmyeon and Sehun did, when he got in Minseok’s room. He undressed himself and slid in bed to hug Minseok who didn’t move much.

If he were not breathing, Sehun would have thought the worse. He ended up sleeping that way.

In the morning, Sehun woke up on kisses. “You are here. You are back,” Minseok was whispering it, happiness dripping from his lips. Sehun smiled and offered his lips for a kiss that he received. “My man.”

“My baby,” Sehun contently mumbled it as he squeezed Minseok hard. He blinked his eyes open as Minseok held his cheeks, looking at him in both love and disbelief. “I am home.”

“You are home,” Minseok whispered back, leaning to past a kiss in Sehun’s knuckles, palm, and his nose. “Home.” Sehun didn’t have the time to understand.

He was Minseok’s Home and perhaps he had been _home_ since day one.

 


End file.
